The present invention relates to a magnetic head device incorporated in magnetic recording and playback equipment and, more particularly, to a magnetic head device capable of reducing the friction thereof with respect to a magnetic recording medium as well as the spacing loss.
Magnetic recording and playback equipment operable with a magnetic recording medium has been proposed in various forms in the past. This kind of recording and playback equipment has a magnetic head device for writing and reading information out of a magnetic recording medium such as a floppy disk or diskette. For example, conventional equipment capable of recording and reproducing information from both sides of a floppy disk has a magnetic head device made up of a pair of magnetic head which are located to face each other with the floppy disk therebetween. Each magnetic head has two sliders, a core for low track density and a core for high track density held between the sliders, and a spacer held between the cores. One of the sliders has a center groove on the surface thereof that faces the disk. The center groove extends in the pitch direction of tracks formed on the disk. The problem with this kind of configuration is that the surface of each head that faces a disk contacts the disk over the entire area thereof except for the center groove. This increases the friction to thereby bring about a stick slip phenomenon. As a result, it is difficult to allow each head to slide stably on the disk while reducing the spacing loss.